Kusanagi no tsurugi
by Lance Oo
Summary: Every century, warriors from around the globe travel to one place in hopes of proving their might in the Tournament of Champions. The grand prize, a sword on infathomable power capable of reshaping the world to how one sees fit...


_I don't own Ragnarok Online. Any similarities between my story and another's is purely coincidental. Read and Review if you can, thanks!_

**Chapter 1: The Tournament**

The first time I entered Prontera was in the summer I turned fifteen. I will never forget my time there. The air was crisp and filled with the sounds of bustling travelers. As I walked through the gate, I stood still for a moment and listened. I heard laughter, shouting, crying and every other emotion one could imagine. I thought to myself then "_this_ truly is the center of Midgard." I walked straight for what seemed like hours, taking time to absorb the power that the city had over my senses. The aromas and sights were overwhelming and I thought… "_Will I ever get used to this_?" I never had the time to ponder that question though because an instant later, I was surrounded by armour-clad hulks.

"Come on, come all! The time is now! The battle worthy of kings and queens! Knights, Wizards, Hunters, warriors step forth and show your power!"

All of a sudden, Prontera, the noisiest city in Midgard became a graveyard. All I could do was listen to the booming yet mesmerizing voice of Ja-Braxien, the man whom I would learn was the referee for this 'battle.'

"This time is upon us! One hundred years have passed since the last battle! In one week, the Tournament of Champions will take place in this city of power! In one week, Prontera will become the host of warriors from around the globe! Enter as a man, exit as a God!"

Almost immediately, the sound of Prontera returned in a deafening boom. Cheers spread throughout the main plaza as three pillars of ice, fire and earth shot up from the ground. Slowly but surely, three separate lines began to form, leaving me standing by myself in the midst of this organization. Those who did not seem fit to fight in this battle made a ring around the plaza. I could see them whispering and pointing at me.

"What are you doing child? Are you going to apply or not?" I turned and was met with a pitch black suit. Looking up, I saw the face of Ja-Braxien. He looked down at me with a curiosity fringed with annoyance.

"I-I uh…what is this tournament? I know nothing of it…" I may not have been worldly but even I should have heard of a battle so grand.

Braxien looked at me with amusement. It was obvious he was about to laugh at my face but when I tightened my gaze on him; he must've known I was telling the truth because his slender blonde eye brows lowered as his thin lips formed the shape of a frown.

"Child, this is the Tournament of Champions. You must've heard of it. It only takes place once a century. The grand prize is a mythical weapon beyond human comprehension!"

I tilted my head thinking that this man was being a bit arrogant but now I realize that I was a bit ignorant in my years. Braxien continued to explain that this tournament was a test of one's power and courage. The Tournament held only once every century was a world renowned stage where men attained fame for _surviving_ a fight. Although death was not common in the normal rounds, warriors would often challenge each other to 'hardcore' rounds in which death dealing blows were encouraged (by the crowds of course).

The Tournament dated back over three thousand years in which three clans always dominated the victors circle. Chang-yon, Nomura and Au Clans fought fiercely for the grand prize; the Kusanagi. A weapon of mass destruction used to amplify the users power. Whether it be magical or physical, the bearer of the weapon became a god-like warrior.

"For the last five centuries, the Kusanagi has gone back and forth between the Chang-yon and Au Clans. The last time the Nomura Clan possessed the weapon, they nearly re-shaped world order…but that's another story."

And so I learned about the Tournament of Champions. The first time I ever lay foot into Prontera, I was whirled into a time of battle and excitement. Whether I be participating or not, I was a part of this time. As I looked around, I felt electricity fly through the air. Little did I know, I would watch the most intense Tournament ever held…

* * *

_Short first chapter for introduction, if you have any questions, go ahead and ask them. I literally wrote this in two hours so it's not that great. If I get a chance I'd like to review it, but you know...laziness, that's me._


End file.
